Oculta
by Nocturnals
Summary: - Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos para ocultarlos bajo el pelo, pero gracias por hacerlo hasta ahora./Si, sonrojada, era preciosa. Desde hoy tenia un nuevo pasatiempo, memorizarme todos los tonos de rojo que Amber puede tener sobre su piel. One-shot


**Oculta**

Disclaimer; Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama, al contrario es basicamente mía, o más bien, un pedido.

Para el pedido de ******Darkdeus-H** del foro **el lobo, la oveja y el leon.**

* * *

Bien, simplemente, ese no era mi día. Todos suelen tener buenos o malos días, en mi caso, no es ninguno de los dos ¿La razón? Mi madre me ha arrastrado a Port Angels a conocer a una amiga suya de la secundaria que planea volver a la Push y quería preguntarle de alguna buena residencia. Si, yo entiendo perfectamente que mi madre sea vendedora de bienes raíces, pero eso no significa que yo tuviera que ir con ella.

-¿Querías conducir, no?- Dijo mi madre y yo me mordí la lengua.

-Si mamá, pero tenía planes- Conteste, tratando de no gruñir.

-¡Ea, Seth, ni que fuera tan malo acompañar a tu madre!

Me guarde la respuesta y me concentre en conducir, tenía diecisiete pero por razones obvias no lo aparento y los polis me dejan pasar sin rechistar. Mi madre me indicaba cada dos segundos hacía a donde dirigirme, aunque me lo habia explicado todo el camino y me lo sabía de memoria. Aunque usualmente, yo esperaba en el auto con un buen cd.

Un día de perros, para un hombre lobo, que ironía.

-¿No bajaras?- Pregunto, con una orden implícita- Julie tiene una hija de tu edad, será compañera tuya en un futuro ¿Por qué no bajas y te presentas?

Nuevamente, una asquerosa orden implícita. Gruñí sin importarme que me jodiera por eso y cerré la puerta procurando no dañar el coche. Mamá camino dando pasos largos, lo cual me causaba gracia con sus piernas cortas, y golpeo la puerta ruidosamente un par de veces antes de volverse y darme una advertencia muda con los ojos, algo así como "se educado".

-¡Sue, gracias al cielo has podido venir!- Exclamo Julie, la amiga de mi madre, al abrir la puerta- Por favor, pasa.

La mujer me miro y el color se le fue del rostro, claro, la ultima vez que ella me vio de frente yo tendría catorce años y una musculatura mucha menor. Sonreí, tratando de no molestarme por la mirada ligeramente acusadora de ella. Otra mujer más que creía que tomaba anfetaminas, genial.

-¿Seth?- Intento.

-Hola, señora Julie, tan jovial como siempre- Adule, ella soltó una risita dulzona y me palmo la espalda.

-Ya decía yo que los muchachos crecen de golpe- Comento, más relajada, volviendo a ser la dulce señora Julie que casi me haría un altar, algo que sinceramente no comprendo.

La señora Julie, demasiado delgada, de enormes ojos avellana, pelo rubio oscuro y mirada tierna era completamente distinta a mi madre, pero era encantadora. Me acomode en el sofá, dispuesto de mala gana a escuchar a la señora y a mi madre entablar conversación sobre aburridas casas.

-Seth, cariño ¿Me harías un favor?- Pregunto la mujer rubia.

-Cualquier cosa que usted desee, señora Julie- Dije, acariciándole el ego.

Hey, no pueden culparme, adoro a esa vieja. Es, sencillamente, demasiado amable.

-¿Podrías subir al piso de arriba y pedirle a Amber que baje para ir a comprar el pan?

-Puedo ir yo, si quiere- Me ofrecí.

Amber, la tímida, siempre ruborizada, delgada y frágil Amber. Suspire, no es que no me agraden las chicas tan… bueno, si, me desesperan las muchachitas sumisas que se ruborizan por el más insignificante comentario. Desde una coquetería boba, hasta por una conversación donde ella sea el centro. Es decir, si, cuando la vi hace cuatro años siempre se ocultaba bajo un flequillo rubio y me aburría.

Se que es grosero, pero no es como si fuera a decírselo en la cara. Había chicas tímidas, como Bella, que era divertidas. Otras, vergonzosas, pero que pueden mantener una conversación amena. Amber, por otro lado, no hablaba mucho, y yo detesto dar monólogos ¿Por qué, sino, estaría allí abajo escuchando sobre las ventajas de la luz natural si pudiera estar conversando con una chica?

-No, cariño, pero agradecería que la acompañaras… ha tenido algunos problemas con el chico de la panadería.- Agrego, mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo.

-Claro.- Dije, vamos, a las mujeres dulces que te ofrecen comer el más delicioso de los guisos, no le niegas nada

Le sonreí a la mujer y mi madre giro los ojos, bien sabia ella que me resultaba incomodo el silencio y Amber era la encarnación de un fantasma. Subí las escaleras sin mucha prisa y toque la puerta a la derecha, que tenia una pequeña colección de fotos pegadas, con algo escrito con marcador y algo de papel celofán. Escuche como algunas cosas se caían al suelo y sonreí algo cansado. La puerta se abrió y Amber salio del cuarto.

-Uh… ¿Seth?- Pregunto, clavando sus ojos azules en los míos.

Y plash, listo, el día de mierda se convirtió en el mejor día de mi vida.

En los cuatro segundos que ella me mantuvo la mirada, puedo asegurar que rocé el cielo con la yema de los dedos. Todo se difumino, se esfumó y el azul topacio, ligeramente violáceo, nos envolvió de una niebla mientras una red de algo que no pudo identificar como otra cosa que no fuera bronce celestial me ato a ella de un modo tan fuerte como un naufrago de agarraba a la orilla.

-¿Seth?- Intento de nuevo, yo asentí, medio atontado.

La piel blanca de ella se pinto de rosado y bajo la vista, avergonzada, no dijo nada y por primera vez, no me sentí incomodo en el silencio. Porque estaba el sonido de su respiración y el palpitar de su corazón. Hace quince minutos pensaba en la imprimación como una obligación, un deber, algo impuesto.

Entonces, en ese mismísimo momento en que el azul se convirtió en mi color favorito, lo entendí. La imprimación era la unión de dos mitades que encajan perfectamente, que se unen en el más dulce de los contactos y que… señor, me estaba volviendo cursi.

-Seth, uh, ¿Cómo… has, ya sabes, estado?- Balbuceo, alzando la mirada, algo inquieta.

-Imprimado- Conteste y ella me miro confuso, moviendo las cejas de modo gracioso.

-¿Cómo?

-Genial, muy bien- Me reí y ella sonrío con timidez- Tenemos que ir a comprar el pan.

-Oh si- Se acordó y entro a la habitación a pasos rápidos, apresurados, poniéndose las sandalias con increíble velocidad.-Seth, yo, bueno, no tienes que acompañarme. No es necesario.

Sonreí.

-Lo sé, anda, vamos.

Bien, día de perros al demonio. Molestia por gastar mi preciado tiempo, por el caño ¿Enfado? Se desintegro con el resto del mundo, gracias. ¿La razón? Sencilla, Amber estaba callada, sonrojada hasta las orejas, oculta bajo su cabello, jugueteando con sus dedos y esforzándose por no tartamudear.

Si, lo se, es estupido, pero así es. Y sorprendentemente, me gusta.

-Amber- La llame, ella me miro con sus ojos azules y la diferencia de estaturas se hizo notable.

-¿Si?- Pregunto, yo le recogí el flequillo con los dedos

- Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos para ocultarlos bajo el pelo, pero gracias por hacerlo hasta ahora.

- ¿Uh?

Si, sonrojada, era preciosa. Desde hoy tenia un nuevo pasatiempo, memorizarme todos los tonos de la gama del rojo que Amber puede tener sobre su piel.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
